


You could have died

by PoisonJack



Category: Borderlands (Video Games)
Genre: Angst and Feels, Established Relationship, General au, Jack has Rhys patch him up, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Near Death Experiences, its all good tho
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-19 18:09:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17006589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonJack/pseuds/PoisonJack
Summary: Jack has a brush with death saving Rhys from a giant stalker.From a hurt meme prompt request on tumblr:"You could have died!”





	You could have died

**Author's Note:**

> Rhys you dummy just be glad Jack was there lolol

Jack was stripping off his clothes in the bathroom, sodden material hitting the tiled floors with a loud plop.

Rhys was pacing around him angrily.

“It’s fine pumpkin. Calm your shit. Everything worked out.”

“You could have died!”

“Now who’s being dramatic?”

Rhys made an undignified noise of indignation in Jack’s reference to a statement he’d said earlier in the day. “W-who– _You were riding on the back of a stalker!”_

“You were the idiot that fell into the pen.” Jack winced as he shrugged his sweater off. He had a few puncture marks in his shoulder, but nothing serious. “And I’ve poured way too much money into that damn thing to shoot it. Won’t miss the little ones though.”

Rhys’ face was red with embarrassment and fury. “I could have reached the door in time.”

“You might have long gorgeous legs, kitten, but I’ve seen you run.” Jack was naked now as he was turning on the shower, and Rhys was still pacing angrily. “Like a drunk giraffe.”

“It could have _killed you_ , Jack.”

Jack gave him a look over his shoulder- the punctured one which drew Rhys’ attention. “Handsome Jack isn’t getting taken out by some stupid animal, pumpkin.” He turned back to the shower and stepped under the spray. He kept the door open so Rhys could still talk to him, and also so he could hand him his mask which he removed from his face. He winced as the hot water ran over his skin.

“It’s not so stupid anymore with all the shit you’ve been pumping into it,” Rhys pointed out with aggravation. He was standing next to the shower door, his back to the glass and his arms crossed over his chest. He fixed Jack with an angry glare.

“That’s why I had to jump it, sugar,” Jack pointed out. 

“You should have just shot it.”

Jack snorted. “Rhysie, I _love_ you, sugar, but that thing is worth more than the entirety of Helios.” He shot the younger man a crooked, toothy grin. “It might be smarter, but it’s still just an animal. A _smart_ animal, whose organs are gonna make me even more disgustingly rich than I already am. But an animal. I had it under control.” He was laughing as he turned to face into the spray, and filled his mouth with water before spitting it and soaking his hair proper.

“But look what it did to you.”

Jack looked up from under the water to the younger man, his expression one of deep regret and concern. “Aw, Rhysie, you worried about little ol’ me?” He turned the water off and stepped out of the shower with a grin. 

“You know I am,” Rhys told him with a frown. 

“I’ve had worse, kiddo.” Jack gave him a raise of his brow pointedly.

Rhys handed Jack a towel that the older man wrapped around himself, and Jack pulled Rhys against him with a smirk. “You’re not immortal, Jack.”

His mouth pulled into a wide grin. “Not yet but I’ve got the best scientists money can buy.” Rhys shook his head, unamused, and Jack pressed a kiss to his forehead. “Wanna play doctor, cupcake?”

Rhys snorted. “Dry off and I’ll patch you up.”

“Will you–?”

“I’m not putting on the outfit.” Rhys pressed a kiss to Jack’s frowning lips. “You’re not getting rewarded for stupidity.”

“Come on sweetheart,” Jack tried to cajole. “Have pity on your poor patient. I did save you today. That’s worth at _least_ the heels, right?”

Rhys’ lips quirked, and he gave Jack’s tattooed wrist a tug. “I’ll make you a coffee and give you a foot rub. But you’re still an idiot.”

“Yeah, maybe. You’re still in one piece though.”

Rhys gave him a warm smile. “Okay, maybe the heels.”

Jack shot him a grin and followed him out of the bathroom.

**Author's Note:**

> Plot twist: Rhys is not as nice a nurse and Jack hopes, and straps him into bed early by himself for being dumb hahaha
> 
> [my tumblr](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/) | [my fic masterlist archive](http://purge-that-urge-rhackathon.tumblr.com/post/134979026515/poisonjack-ao3-fic-archive) | [my twitter](https://twitter.com/PurgeThatUrge) | [my pillowfort](https://www.pillowfort.io/PoisonJack)  
> (Just an FYI: you'll need to be logged in to tumblr for my blog to show up since it's marked explicit :D)
> 
> Please leave kudos and a comment if you enjoyed! ao3 FAQ: [Can I post comments anonymously, or if I don't have an Archive account? ](https://archiveofourown.org/faq/comments-and-kudos?language_id=en#anoncomment)


End file.
